


My Neighbor Dragon Witch

by Marbarreadsins23



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Creativitwins, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Just with Sanders Sides lol, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Studio Ghibli, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This fic is just retelling MNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbarreadsins23/pseuds/Marbarreadsins23
Summary: A young 12 years old schoolboy Roman, and his 5 years old little brother, Remus, moved in an old country house with their father Patton so they can wait for their other dad, Logan, to recover from an illness in a hospital area nearby. Although, while exploring their new home, they have adventures with a giant scaley spirit named, the Dragon Witch and her other magical friends.--------------This fic is inspired by the Studio Ghibli film, My Neighbor Totoro!And this fic is going to retell that story, but with a Sanders Sides twist! (and yes before you ask, this is indeed a human AU uwu)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 12





	My Neighbor Dragon Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this fic in my Wattpad which is, @marbarwrites23, so go check that out if you want to support my fic there too! <3

"Hey Dad! Want some Crofters sandwiches?" the 12 years old asked his father from the back of the car, handing out his strawberry jam sandwich that he made before they left their former home.

Patton, sitting next to the mover who was driving the car looks back at his son with a smile and gladly took the sandwich. "Sure Roman, thanks!" he said cheerfully, taking a bite out of the sweet and fruity sandwich. "How are you two back there? Are you boys tired?" the father asked, taking a look at his two sons, his eldest Roman, and 5 years old Remus who was staring at his two superiors with a big smile, while also eating a sandwich himself.

Roman reassuringly shook his head, "Nope! We're alright!" he said, rubbing the dusts of bread crusts off his red shirt. In response, got a laugh from Remus and does the same thing with his green shirt, mimicking his older brother's action.

Patton chuckled, he loves seeing his boys like this. "Don't worry, we're almost there!" the bubbly father announced, before looking back at the road.

The two young boys continued to eat their sandwiches as they look at the window, admiring the greenery of the area they're moving to. So many crops, and filled to the brim with local farms and natural resources. It's not something that the two were used to, but they were excited nonetheless.

They saw a man wearing a uniform riding a bike, and their first instinct was to hide under the windows. Their logical thinking that they might get arrested for whatever reason. But as car past by the bike, and sees that it wasn't a police, but a postman, Roman laughed "Whoopsies, my mistake I thought that was a police." he then proceeds to wave at the man, and shouted "Hi!!!!" with a polite smile.

The post man waved back, keeping his balance on the bike so he won't fall off. Roman and Remus smiled and laughed in response.

The car stopped to a small house that looks like it was own by a family of farmers as evident of a boy, who was has pale white skin and have dark hair, cleaning rakes and shovels from the dirt.

The kind and bubbly Patton greeted the young farmer, "Hello! We're your new neighbors! Are your parents around?" The boy shyly nodded, and pointed towards his parents, who was working on the other side of him. Patton quickly turns around and smiled at the boy's parents who was working in the fields, "Hello! We're the King family, we're moving in down the streets!" the two eagerly waved and smiled back at their new neighbor. "You should stop by our house sometimes," Patton politely shouted the offer. "Okay, that sounds great!" one of the couple shouted out, thanking their kind new neighbor.

Although, while that was going on, the pale boy can't help but look at the car, seeing the two brothers in the car looking at him. Which causes the shy farmer to jump in surprise blushing, and continues to clean the farm tool, pretending like the two aren't there. He doesn't know why, but there was something about the older sibling that makes him so... Anxious.

Patton waved goodbye at the couple, and looks back at the boy who was cleaning and yelled out, "Thanks a lot!" before going back to the car and leaving. The young pale boy looks back at the car as they left, thinking when he'll see the boy, who looks to be the same age as him, again.

After another few minutes later, the family eventually reached their new house. "Okay, this is it guys! You can come out now"

Roman wasted no time, and got out of the car immediately. Which led Remus to get slightly angry and yell out, "Hey! Wait for me!!" the 5 year old tried going down the car, but got scared of falling down. Which got a chuckle from his father, and helps him get down from the car. "Here you go!" Patton said as he carried his son to the ground. Remus thanked his dad with a nod and ran to follow his older brother.

On the way to the house, was a trail covered in more plants like different colored flowers, and grass. There was even a lake streaming under it. The two scamper around, their eyes glimmering and fascinated by all the beautiful nature that surrounds them.

The family climed up the trail excitedly until eventually reaching their new place. Their house was a fairly decent sized home, a little runned down with the paint outside slightly tarnish, but the boys were still happy to see it upfront. Jumping around enthusiastically, and looking at it in admiration. Eager to get inside as Roman shouted, "Dad, hurry!"

Patton chuckled at his son's excitement and quickly followed.

The duo stopped at the front of the house, looking around it, and noticing how old and creepy it looks. The older brother let out a "wow" amazed. "It's creepy! This place might be haunted!" Roman yelled out with a happy tone. This got Remus excited, "Haunted?!

The two brothers then explored more the outside of their house, looking at every nooks and crannies. Then rans back to the outside of their home, playing around the grass and having fun. While they were chasing around, the two brothers stopped.

"Remus, look at that!" Roman said to his little brother, grabbing the attention of Remus already and looked up.

A tree. But it wasn't like anything they saw before. It was enormous, the stems making the biggest bushes of leaves standing tall. It's almost as big as the sky. The boys stared in awe, looking like they just saw a big castle.

"Woah.. It's so huge!" the eldest exclaimed, before pollens from the flower flew from the wind, catching Remus's nose and caused the small boy to sneeze. Roman laughs in response.

They heard the rustle sound, and they looked back to see their dad opening the wooden slide in doors that the house had installed. Roman pointed at the tree and looked at his father, "Hey Dad, what's that?"

Patton looked up to see that tree and back at Roman, "Oh, that's a camphor tree! Big isn't it?"

"A camphor tree?" Roman said with fascination, staring at the tree.

"CAMPHOR TREE!" Remus yelled out, out of just because he thinks it's a fun word to say. Then he lightly tapped Roman in the shoulders, and jolted back inside the dusty house. "TAG!" he yelled out, running as fast as he can.

Roman chuckled, "HEY! That's not fair!" and followed his brother inside.

He continued to chase his little brother, until he's surprised to see his little brother suddenly stopped in the middle of the empty room, staring at something on the wooden floor.

Roman stopped running, walking next to his brother to look at what's on the floor. Roman knealed down to pick up the object that was on the floor, and by close observation it looks to be a berry. But he doesn't know what type it was.

"Dad, look!" he called out his dad, knowing that his father is a university teacher and thought that he might be familiar with this unfamiliar fruit. "Me and Remus saw this berry on the floor, do you know what type of berry is this?"

Patton took one quick glance at the magenta fruit, and he let out a small "Oh", immediately knowing what it is. "That's a Logan Berry, Roman!"

This made the little Remus to gasp in delight, "That's Papa's name! Papa is a berry!" the 5 years old amusingly stated, although with the happy tone, truly misses their other father who was ill and have to stay in the hospital which is nearby for months, which is the reason why they have to move in the first place.

" When can we visit Papa again?" Roman asked his father, also terribly missing his other father, Logan here with them.

Patton sighed, equally knowing how his son's feel about the lacking presence of his husband, but continues to smile through it all and said, "Maybe if we finish early packing up our stuff and setting everything we need early, then we can visit him in the hospital later."

The response made the two brothers yelled out a, "Yay!" in unison. They can't wait until they see their Papa again. Although, their enthusiasm then stopped as a Logan berry suddenly fell down from the ceiling which surprised the three.

"Papa berry! Papa berry!" Remus said, picking up the berry. Roman slightly chuckled at his little brother calling the berry Papa.

The 5 years old looked up at the ceiling, berry in his hand, wondering where the source of the berry came from before Roman shouted out," Look, another one!" he pointed out at another Logan berry which is next to where the first berry was. "Another Papa berry! Another Papa berry!" Remus pointed to another berry just right next to the previous one.

"Where do they come from?" the eldest brother wondered out loud.

"Hmmmm..." Patton said, his hands in his mouth, thinking. "Maybe rats also lives in here, and gets it from the farm next door" he theorized.

Roman gagged at the theory, "Ew, rats! Yuck!" which made Remus offended and yell out, "Rats aren't gross, they are cool!"

"Seriously, Remus? Eeeew! You're so weird!" Roman replied, disgusted. Remus only pouted at Roman,saying nothing but still got offended thinking rats are gross, when the small 5 years old think that they are great animals.

Patton stepped forward to the boys, " Hey now, calm down. Why don't you boys take a peak at the back door while I help the movers with the furniture?" he suggested to the boys, holding the keys to the back door.

Which immediately caught the interests of the two, quickly losing the tension they had before. Roman took the keys, and walked out of the room to go outside the back." Thanks dad!" he thanked his dad. " Come on, Remus!"

The child immediately followed as his brother called him, excited to see what's at the backdoor.

Although Roman and Remus were still curious and wondered why the Logan berries suddenly appeared inside the house, and thought that was a weird occurrence. But little do these boys know, that wouldn't be the weirdest thing they'll see after staying in their new home for a while.


End file.
